The Anniversary Present
by mcgt
Summary: After ten years of marriage, how does one spice things up? Esme is hoping her present will do just that. A short little ditty to celebrate Faerie Kitten's birthday.


**A/N**

This was written for **Faerie Kitten's birthday**. Just a short little Esme/Carlisle fic. Enjoy

Thanks to **IamTheAlleyCat** for betaing this for me.

* * *

**The Anniversary Present**

"Esme, you know he's going to love it, right? It's so…well, not you," my friend, Bella, said when I told her what I'd done to celebrate Carlisle and my anniversary. "It's so provocative. You'll have to show me the next time I'm over. Have fun tonight, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

After I hung up, I began wrapping up the present, doing my best to avoid actually looking at it. I wasn't used to putting myself out there, almost asking for attention. That wasn't who I was. But I knew Carlisle would be surprised and likely awestruck that I actually went through it, just to make him happy. Flipping it over, I bent the wrapping paper over the sides but was startled when someone kissed my neck, right behind my ear.

"Happy anniversary, baby," my husband of ten years whispered, spinning me around to kiss me properly.

He still had the ability to send my head spinning when he dipped me low, kissing me like someone from one of the old romantic movies I liked to watch late at night when I couldn't sleep. "What are you doing home? I thought you had to work till six?"

Nuzzling my neck, I could tell he's feeling amorous, even after working eight of the twelve hours he was supposed to.

"I got the newbie to cover for me tonight. I only get to celebrate ten years of happily wedded bliss once, right?" He fingered the wrapping paper that's only half secured around his present on the bed. "What's this?"

"You'll have to wait until after dinner to find out," I chided him, slapping his hand away.

"Fine, then I'm going to go shower and get ready. We can go a little early, or…" He wagged his eyebrows at me, asking if I wanted to join him in his shower.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "I'll pass this time. It will take me an hour to dry my hair again, but I will take you up on that later," I said seductively, wiggling my hips as I bent back over to finish wrapping his present.

With an almost inaudible groan, he entered our en suite bathroom to wash off the remains of his day.

Setting his now fully wrapped present against our headboard, I changed into my sexiest bra and panty set, hopeful that we wouldn't eat too much at dinner, thus ruining the surprise I had waiting back here.

It's hard to believe we'd been together for so long. It had only been ten years of marriage, but we were together for five before that. I'd supported him while he finished up medical school and his residency. We'd been through thick and thin, and even though I was starting to get grey hairs and my figure wasn't what it was long ago, I was excited to show him his present. It took every ounce of courage I had to call up Rosalie to ask her for this favor. She didn't even let me finish explaining my concept before she launched in with her ideas and her full support for it. Seeing the final product made me feel conflicted. I felt empowered, yet horribly vulnerable if he decided he didn't like it.

I slipped my favorite cranberry colored wrap dress on and wandered into the bathroom to touch up my hair and makeup before we left. Opening the door, I smiled seeing Carlisle's reflection in the mirror. He was toweling off, and I couldn't help but admire his strong build and fit physique. By this point in my life, I'd figured my hunger for my spouse would have diminished somewhat, but instead, it raged even hotter. Our schedules conflicted often, which probably helped keep my libido running when he actually was around.

"Like what you see, baby? I bet I can fuck you against that counter and not even muss your hair," he teased, raising one eyebrow in challenge.

Pulling my shoulders back, I walked proudly over to where he stood and bent over the counter, flipping my dress over my hips and wiggled out of my underwear. "Go for it, stud."

I'm not sure why I bothered to put the dress on because with deft hands he untied it and let the fabric cascade to the floor in a heap. Palming my breast in one hand, he ran the other over my hip and down the crease of my leg, headed for the Promised Land. Two fingers slid through my pussy lips, rubbing me back and forth, making sure I was ready for him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in my ear as he slipped his cock inside me. We watched each other in the steamy mirror as we moved in unison. After being together for so long, we knew what the other liked and didn't. His fingers moved out of the way as my own began flicking in the rhythm I liked best. His fingers retreated back and entered my rear entrance, knowing it just took the feel of his finger there to send me over the edge. His hips continued their assault while my orgasm shook through me, helping bring him to completion.

Resting his head against my shoulder, he kissed me twice. "I love you so much."

After a quick clean up and redress, we headed out to dinner at our favorite little French restaurant by the Marina. It boasted wonderful cuisine and a spectacular view of the water.

We enjoyed our evening of delicious food and catching up with one another after having worked conflicting schedules for the last few weeks. Just as dessert and coffee were to be served, he placed a small box on the table in front of me and urged me to open it.

Sliding the cover off, I was stunned. Inside was an infinity band of delicately woven Celtic knots interlaced with various shaped diamonds. It was breathtaking.

"I know when we first got married, I couldn't afford much, and I wanted to let you know how much I love you and relish our years together."

He urged me to try it on, to make sure it fit beside my engagement ring.

"It's lovely and too much, but thank you." I leaned over the table and kissed him softly.

After dinner, we wandered the wharf for a little bit. The evening had turned out so pleasant that we didn't want it to end just yet, and we needed to walk off our dinners a bit before heading home.

"Ready?" he whispered from where he was standing behind me as we watched the sunset reflect over the water.

"Absolutely."

The closer we got to home, the more nervous I got. I figured he would like his present, but with something so personal, I could only guess.

As soon as the door closed behind us, he asked, sounding like an anxious child, "So, do I get my present now?" He must have sensed my apprehension because he took my hand and led me back to the bedroom where I'd left his present. "Relax, I'm gonna love it. Whatever it is."

Taking a deep breath, I handed it to him and sat on the bed to await his reaction.

Tearing the paper, he flipped it over and his jaw dropped. "You did this for me?" he asked, a note of awe and appreciation laced in his tone.

Nodding my head, I couldn't even look him in the eye.

Setting the picture down, he kneeled before me, tipping my chin so I would look at him.

"I can't believe it. How? When? It's amazing. You're amazing," he enthused, kissing me deeply as he pushed me back against the soft duvet.

Trapping my hands above my head, he nibbled down my jaw before biting gently on my lobe.

"Tell me. Who else saw this?" His voice was husky and raw, just like it did whenever he was turned on.

Finally meeting his eyes, I replied, "Only Rose. She took them." Glancing away, I asked the question I needed to know, "So you liked them?"

Shaking his head and kissing my nose he laughed. "Baby, you just gave me a collage of erotic photos of yourself, and you're asking me if I like them?"

He spent the rest of the night showing me just how much he loved those photos.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
